


Time Rift Heroes

by Novicsink



Category: Undertale, Zelda Majora’s Mask, a hat in time, ahit - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Also Epona is dead too, FRISK IS THEY, Gen, Kid Link from Majora’s mask has all his stuff, Like I’ll actually take writing this seriously, Other, Snatcher is HadKid’s dad, Updates are a mystery, and I’m going with the Link is Dead game theory, everyone will be a cool hero, grief theory, if Link is dead so is Epona, i’m trying to have plot because I want a lot of awesome team work and action/drama, they’re some sort of spirits, this is a very indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: A world of ghosts, monsters, and a child protagonist that can control time? Surely only one could exist.Right?-HatKid is feeling duped when the usual ‘fixing’ Time Rifts gig becomes the bit harderDimensional Rifts. Those of which involve a lot more clean up.Frisk is pondering if they broke the world with all their [RESET]s, or if it really was the core.And Link is just expecting this to be Termina all over again. Well. Not EXACTLY it. Just the ‘falling into another world and saving it’ part.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Time Rift Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> So just. HERE ME OUT. A serious, crossover fic featuring three time manipulating kids. Trying to fix their universes, while shenanigans ensue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a start. Children in their own worlds.

**> Ḷ**┣ **ḷ b˥** **<** ┫. ( **HatKid** )

A brunette child with a purple jacket, white pants, somewhat spacey brown boots, a yellow cape, and of course, a giant purple top hat, was not happy. InFACT. She was the opposite of happy.

HatKid pouted as she flew her “wooden” spaceship away from her home planet. She tugged down at the hair at her sides in frustration. Irritated at the situation HQ had given to her. 

“ _PEEEEEEEEECK_.” That’s right. She cursed. _And she would do it again._

It had taken just a mere call from Tim the Time CEO himself, to ruin her good mood.

Time rifts.

A TON of them. All popping up in random places around the universe at an alarming rate. And worse. 

They were getting BIGGER.

She groaned at the task. Hitting her head against the dashboard. Ooooh why did she have to be good at her job? 

At least she wouldn’t have to close them all herself. All the other top agents were out scouring the galaxy. And like the 12 year old alien, they all had to see what was causing all of the mayhem. 

CAUSE NO ONE KNOWS.

HatKid picked up her head dejectedly, a whineful whimper escaping her. She hated homework...

A robot cry sounded out in the mostly empty ship. A romba in the room spinning out of whack from crashing into. _something._ It’s eyes purple x-es. 

_Me too Rumbi.. Me too..._

“Alright... Time to get to work.” She adjusted her giant purple hat, and tried to get comfortable in the small seat. Making sure her yellow cape wasn’t in the way.

“What’s the closest.” Her fingers flew across the digital screen expertly. Typing away faster than any geezer she knew could or would on the advanced module. (Don’t get offended. It’s true! Children are just better at technology. _Duh!_ )

Before slowly tapping one last option. “Boop!”

Ding!

 _Oh_. 

HatKid grinned a broad toothy smile at the map. She swiveled in her chair, hands up in excitement. A large assortment of them were grouped around planet 13ad6uy. “Score!”

She hadn’t visited her villain-buddos~ in a while. Oh! Maybe she should have a sleepover! She knew of a certain Dark Lord whose invitation was _mandatory~._

Was it strange that all her friends there had tried to kill her? 

_Naaaa._ HatKid dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes. They become a bit nicer after she beat the living peck out of them. (With an umbrella too!) She giggled. Perhaps a bit. **darkly**.

And it looked like… HatKid zoomed in closer on the monitor, practically bouncing in her seat. Three rifts were on the planet. “YES! NO _DETOURS_!!!” She screamed to the empty ship.

This day was officially redeemed!

HatKid’s tongue stuck out as she eagerly gripped the steering handles. She flipped the large lever on her right with utter gusto, shooting the bulky ship straight into hyper drive. Turning the pirate ship wheel with expert coordination. Passing by hundreds of planets and stars in the span of seconds.

————

 **Frisk**

A child with Dora shaped brown hair, walked down the once full caves of the underground. Adorning their usual blue sweater with double pink stripes and blue-r shorts. Their feet leaving the once royal castle and slowly heading into Hotland. Two skeletons eagerly right beside the 7 (and a half) year old. Well. One of them was. 

“NYA HAHAHAA! MS. ALPHYS WILL BE SO DELIGHTED TO GET OUR ASSISTANCE!” A tall skeleton wearing what appeared to be cosplay white armor shouted excitedly.

He looked toward the human child by his feet. Grinning brightly with pure, friendly eyes. “ISN’T THAT RIGHT HUMAN?” 

Frisk gave Papyrus, the skeleton, a thumbs up. A shine in their squinted eyes.

“you’ll do great bro.” The second, short, and somehow fat looking skeleton, uttered from his spot over Papyrus’s shoulder. His blue winter coat and shorts the definition of comfortable and lazy.

“YOU’RE HELPING TOO SANS.” His brother chastised. “I CAN’T **BELIEVE** I’M CARRYING YOU THERE. YOU’RE SO LAZY. AND YOU’RE _OLDER._ ” Papyrus placed a gloved hand to his chest. His red scarf seeming to be blown by a mysterious wind. “YOU’RE LUCKY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS SO AMAZING!” 

“you’re so cool bro.” Sans said genuinely. A real happy smile on his face. 

Frisk giggled at their uncles, nodding eagerly.

“NYA HAHA!” Papyrus laughed with a blush. His chest swarming with warmth at the confirmation. “SO TRUE! 

It was great seeing them even happier than before. The bags under Sans’s eyes have lessened a lot since the monsters were set free. And Frisk could swear Papyrus’s overconfident personality seemed more genuine too. 

“THERE IT IS!” They stopped at the elevator, the one that would take the three down into the enormous building that was the core.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK DR.ALPHYS NEEDS HELP WITH AT THE CORE? SHE’S BEEN BACK AND FORTH DOWN HERE FOR MONTHS.” Papyrus pressed the button for them. He then leaned down a bit closer to Frisk to offer his niece his hand. Frisk took the red glove eagerly and was lead inside as the doors opened. The three stepping inside together.

“probably just paranoid that something went wrong.” Sans laughed teasingly.

Frisk’s mouth quivered at the thought. Squeezing Papyrus’s hand tighter. They knew a little bit about what happened when things went wrong with the core. More than any monster with its forgotten secrets. Back around when it first became the perfect generator to power the entire kingdom. Well except maybe for two scientists and a flower. Frisk glanced over to the small skeleton, barely catching a glimpse of serious worry under his smile.

They really hoped nothing was wrong with the core.

“DON’T _FRRET._ I’M SURE THINGS ARE ALRIGHT!” Papyrus cried out even louder than usual. Maybe he noticed. He always noticed feelings. “SHE **IS** RATHER PARANOID. BUT I SHALL PUT AN END TO THAT CONSTANT WORRYING WITH MY **GREAT** COMFORT SKILLS.”

Sans chuckled. “she’ll be so lucky.”

The doors opened. Revealing endless halls, filled with vertical tubes as tall as an adult glowing brightly with subtle blue. The cold, steel metal reflecting the radioactive looking energy. Small red lights from the technology flickering on the walls. The core was on.

It should have been off.

————

**Link**

The breeze flew gently through the endless stretching trees. The tall forest almost glowing with a blue hue in the gentle mist. Cascades of green light showing off green wild grass.

The light reflected off a blue shield and a glimpse of a golden sword.

A small figure moved in the dark shadows. His bright red horse carrying him forward. His pointed ears, not the only thing unique about him.

The green clothing adorning him was practically blending with the foliage. A pointed hat shaped like grass. A tunic worn from many fights. And a red belt and strap across his chest to hold his tools.

Link gripped the reigns on Epona tighter. The 10 year old looking out into the distance with sharp blue eyes, but at nothing in particular. The wind blew through his short golden locks of hair. Almost like it was gently asking him where to.

The foal huffed at him.

He giggled. Patting her side. At least she was here with him. It was nice having a long time friend just to keep him company.

“We’ll be at Hyrule again soon.” He said calmly, and with a tone of certainty. “A gate out of this world is somewhere near by I know it. We just have to keep going Epona.” She didn’t say more, implying that she understood. It was definitely possible; she was a smart horse.

“You know for a dead horse. You’re rather lively.”

Epona neighed with sudden distress. Sounding as if she was surpr-

”What? What do you mean you didn’t know you were dead?” His eyes widened in shock. “We’ve been here for-“ Link shook his head. “ _Oh never mind._ ”

Epona whined in offense. 

“Ok ok I get it. I’m sorry for being insensitive.” Link offered placatingly.

‘I could have sworn you knew’, he mumbled to himself. “I understand. I don’t like being dead either.” He patted her side, smiling. “But hey. It could be great for you perhaps.” He spoke excitedly, “A horse guardian of sorts seems fitting enough for a brave filly like you.”

He went on. “A protector of life. A... mount not even the strongest of warriors can tame. Living in the wild heavens!” He lifted a hand, swiping it in a grand gesture. “You’d could become, _‘Lord of the Mountain’._ ”

Link leaned forward merrily. “How does that sound?”

Epona clinked her hoofs, bobbing her head in fond approval.

Link lifted his head up. Happy to have eased her panic. Now if only he could find something for himself. A small frown formed on his face at the thought.

He had defeated Ganon, to then fall here in this strange ‘in between’ world with a falling moon and evil, living mask, after the princess had turned back time to prevent Ganon’s take over in the first place. Where he then had suffered through grief by repeating three days over and over again with denial, anger, bargaining, sadness, and acceptance with each individual temple.

And with Termina saved, his own morning done, that left him searching for something new.

There had to be something… he could do now. A purpose. And hopefully, that meant Hyrule. Maybe he could be a teacher? You know. Teach a young hero some sword techniques?

Link sighed. Drifting his focus to the gentle clacking of Epona’s hooves. Just to have his long pointed ears listen to something.

Though that was hard to do when you were a dead spirit.

Link straightened his posture. Gaining a determined look to his face as his hands gripped the reigns tighter. He just had to do as he always did. Keep moving.

“Hyah!” Epona jumped into gear. Flicking her mane around in a happy neigh as she switched from a trot to a full gallop. Rushing quite a bit faster, as if excited to finally be running as wild as she wanted.

Link couldn’t help but get excited too. They both loved the thrill of adventure as much as it scared them.

But you can’t be brave without a little fear can you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun. And I hope you like what I got.


End file.
